


a touch

by Skiesen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Shitty HS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiesen/pseuds/Skiesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touch was all it took to rattle Sejuani to her bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a touch

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love some Shitty High School AU.

Sejuani knew she probably should have left hours ago-- it was a weekend, yes, and Ashe’s parents were gone, yes…

But she didn’t usually stay. Not like this.

Not naked and next to her…

The thought of trying to put a label to what they had was enough to make her dismiss the thought-- that was too much, not right now.

So she lay there, letting herself relax for once, laying on her side towards Ashe, who was occupied with her phone, currently. Maybe she was looking too much, blue eyes lingering over the way shadows stretched over her face, because when the smaller female shifted and put her phone down, Sej blinked, slightly startled.

“What are you looking at?” Ashe asked, a smile curling her mouth gently as she turned on her side to face her bedmate.

“You?” Sejuani replied, unsure if she was teasing or not. The questioned response elicited a laugh from her, easing Sej slightly. What didn’t ease her, however, was the way Ashe was looking at _her._ There was something in her eyes that she didn’t-- no, couldn’t understand. The way they were soft and gentle and moved from meeting her gaze down over her nose, over her mouth, down her neck…

She wasn’t the sort to blush, but when she felt the hand along her bicep, she felt her whole body tense, shoulder lifting as a pink tint rose along her neck.   
  
“What are you doing?” She mumbled, full of questions tonight, brow low over her confused eyes, eyes that refused to reach Ashe’s eyes.

“Admiring you,” Ashe told her, as if it were just that easy. Sej tried to relax, and the feather-light touch lifted to trace her collar, following the line of her neck to her jaw, to her chin, to her now slightly-parted lips.

It made her feel so scared.

The way her breath hitched in her chest, her throat constricting around a tense inhale, very much betrayed her.

Ashe frowned, the pad of her thumb brushing along her lower lip before lifting to brush hair away from Sejuani’s forehead.

“Are you okay, Sej?” She asked, genuine concern, genuine care, in her voice. Sej cleared her throat, forcing the urge to run down. She wasn’t a coward. She couldn’t run from this. There was nothing wrong.

“I’m... “ she started, words becoming hard to form because she didn’t honestly have an answer. She shrugged instead, the equivalent of fine. Right? That’s what a shrug meant.

Ashe shifted forward, still frowning a bit, cupping Sej’s cheek against her hand and bringing a kiss to her mouth.

“Fine. You’re fine,” she whispered against her lips, and for that moment, as the single kiss devolved into more, she believed it.


End file.
